A Rose always has Thorns
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Ruby Rose has a rather unique condition...one only her dad, uncle, and sister know about until the First Round of the Vytal tournament that is. See things had gone differently, her teammates had been knocked out of the match leaving just her against all of ABRN...but Yang didn't like that so with Weiss's help she set off Ruby's condition. Now it's in the open. New Ship! Ruby/Arslan
1. Chapter 1

**A RWBY STORY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Ruby had a peculiar…condition with her semblance…when she hears certain songs an alternate personality takes over and fights anything in its path? The only ones who knows this is Yang, their dad, and their Uncle Qrow, until something happens during the fight with Team ABRN. AU OOC Femslash and bashing)**

"And Ms. Xiao Long is out due to Aura!" Professor Port called after a particularly nasty strike from the leader of Team ABRN, a lion faunus named Arslan, sent the brawler flying into a piece of ice.

"Yang!" Ruby called, shooting a dust bullet to freeze Nadir in place, then quickly twirling around and batting Bolin away when he tried to sneak up on her.

"Ohhh nice try with a trap on Ms. Chloris but Ms. Belladona is out by ring out! Seems like the team of first year Beacon students are falling to their Haven counterparts! I thought nothing short of a train wreck could take those girls down." Port said, muttering the last bit to Oobleck but it was picked up by the microphone. Ruby frowned as she swung her scythe around, batting off Nadir and Bolin both while Arslan and Reese seemed to be focusing in on Weiss.

"That makes two of us professor. Oooh and there went Ms. Schnee due to Aura! Looks like Ruby Rose is the only member of Team RWBY left against all of Team ABRN." Oobleck said causing Ruby's shoulders to shake for a second before she grinned widely as she laughed.

"This is the most fun I've had in years! Even taking out Grimm and going after Roman wasn't this much fun!" Ruby said laughing while her opponents were startled by her reaction…before Arslan smiled and chuckled.

"You are something else kid. Why don't you just forfeit before all four of us have to take you on? It doesn't feel right beating up a fifteen year old, especially when it's four on one." Arslan said kindly…Ruby's answer was a grin and a flurry of rose petals as she dashed to just in front of Arslan whose eyes widened at her speed.

"Thanks for the offer and don't worry about me! I'm super durable! I can take a full force punch from Yang and not even flinch…although that might be because I'm used to her setting my bed on fire. It was nice of you to worry though!" Ruby said with a warm smile that made Arslan melt a little. The girl was so cute and she looked as frail as her last name.

Bolin attempted to sneak up behind Ruby, only for her to whack him with the pole of Crescent Rose without even glancing at him, knocking him halfway across the arena.

"Nice try but Blake's better at being stealthy!" Ruby called after the boy, grinning as she got into a ready position while the three other members of Team ABRN were surrounding her although Arslan and Reese looked a little more hesitant about it.

"Come on Ruby! I know you can do it!" Velvet shouted from the stands, causing the other Beacon students to cheer while Ruby tilted her head back to grin at the rabbit faunus.

"Hey sis!" Yang shouted from the side lines, smirking widely as everyone stared at her while Weiss held out a radio and a strangely colored CD to Yang.

"Yang what are you…No…" Ruby said her smile falling as her eyes widened when Yang put the black and red CD in the radio.

"Yang don't you dare!" Ruby nearly screamed, startling everyone as Yang began to turn the volume dial on the radio up with a grin on her face.

"Yang whatever you're about to do is freaking Ruby out big time." Weiss noted looking at her horrified looking leader while Yang grinned.

"Eh Rubes will get over it. This will help us win for sure though, Ruby's other side never loses!" Yang said cheerfully as she set the radio down.

"Yang no! You know what happens! No! I forf-" Ruby began, wide eyed and panicking big time until the first lyric came out of the radio.

"Hey kid? You okay? What's the matter?" Arslan asked worried when Ruby merely stood there, holding Crescent Rose loosely at her side her eyes wide and her pupils dilated.

"If I were you four I'd forfeit now before it really activates." Yang said smirking widely as the song played while everyone was confused as Ruby began swaying slightly.

"I'm going to show you." Ruby murmured slightly before a large insane grin lit up her face, causing everyone to recoil as she released an insane laugh with her pupil completely dilated.

"I'm Loco! Maniac!" Ruby sang along with the song, sounding absolutely crazed as she began a relentless assault on the four members of Team ABRN. In less than a minute Nabir was sent flying out of the arena thanks to a strike from Crescent Rose.

The song continued while the other three members of team ABRN tried to hold off Ruby. Bolin was soon out thanks to his low aura levels after trying to block a strike from Ruby…which sent his 50% aura level down to 10% much to everyone's shock.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can't…" Ruby said tears flowing from her eyes as the softer part of the song played, before the louder part played again and Ruby knocked Reese out with a hit to the head which also sent her Aura down to nothing.

"The radio?" Arslan asked looking at Ruby worried and confused as the girl advanced on her slowly, deliberately, and was trembling with tears rolling down her cheeks. A slight nod of her head was all Ruby could do as she suddenly dashed at Arslan who dodged her swipes and tried to knock the girls aura down…one of her hits connected with Ruby, sending her into the side of one of the 'volcano's on the fire side making Arslan wince slightly. Glancing up at the board showing the Teams aura levels Arslan felt her eyes widen.

Her hit and the subsequent crashing into the volcano only knocked Ruby's aura down by two percent and the girl was already up again!

Arslan could do nothing as a strike to the chest from the scythe knocked her Aura out of the equation and Ruby went for a strike to the throat with Crescent Rose's blade, despite all the shouts and the professors yelling at her that the match was over and that she won over the song on the radio.

A crashing noise stopped the music though and Ruby's scythe stopped a hair's breath away from Arslan's unprotected neck. Ruby's eyes widened as her pupils went back to normal and she looked at what she had almost done.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-" Ruby began, shaking visibly as she pulled Crescent Rose away and dropped it, her eyes wide in horror and overflowing with tears again.

"Hey kid…Don't worry about it kid!" Arslan said shaking off her lingering shock and terror as she saw the poor kid nearly having a mental breakdown.

"I-I almost…" Ruby sobbed out trembling as she collapsed to her knees.

"It's okay kid. It's okay. You weren't in control and you stopped. You stopped in time see? I'm okay, and my team mates aren't too bad off either. It wasn't your fault." Arslan said scooting over to Ruby and gingerly wrapping her arms around the girl who sobbed heavily.

"It's alright kid. It wasn't your fault." Arslan continued to murmur as she held Ruby close while several students and a few teachers ran onto the field, moving her unconscious teammates to the med-bay and some rushing over to check on her and Ruby who had fallen unconscious by now.

Arslan couldn't help but literally bare her teeth and growl threateningly at the blond boy who raced over and tried to take Ruby from her grip as she held the girl close protectively. She barely heard the next words out of her mouth before she succumbed to Aura exhaustion and passed out, still holding Ruby close.

"My mate, get your own."


	2. Chapter 2

**A RWBY STORY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Arslan nearly growled as she came too, only to hear the sound of giggling around her and feel a pleasant warmth curled up in her arms.

"They're really cute together." An accented voice, obviously feminine, said giggling while another person chuckled.

"I don't know about the Leader Girl from Heaven but Lil Red looks cute by herself while asleep." Another female voice said with a throaty chuckle. Arslan ignored them for a moment before their words registered in her mind. At realizing that the warmth was distinctly human shaped, Arslan's eyes snapped open as she sat up.

"Oh good you're awake." A woman that Arslan recognized as the famous Glynda Goodwitch said smiling ever so slightly as she looked at Arslan while the rabbit Faunus next to the bed jumped back surprised and the girl with the beret and sunglasses snickered.

"Careful there, you might wake lil red up." The girl with the beret and sunglasses said motioning to right beside Arslan, looking at her side she noticed her right arm pinned underneath an adorable figure that was curled up and drooling slightly. Arslan blinked again and realized that the figure was the adorable fifteen year old who had gone nuts and took out her whole team in less than three minutes, Ruby Rose.

"Where am I? What happened?" Arslan asked confused as she looked at the three women, and then past them noticing a door that was open showing a bunch of other people standing in the hallway peeking in.

"You suffered Aura exhaustion and Ruby was just plain exhausted due to multiple factors so we brought you here to get some rest. You refused to let go of Ruby even while unconscious, you even growled at your teammates when they tried separating you two, so we decided to just let you both stay together in the hospital bed. You're in one of the recovery rooms of the med-bay. Your teammates are all awake and waiting for you outside if you want me to go get them." The girl with the beret said calmly as she smiled slightly at Ruby.

"Can someone explain what happened during the fight first? I know she wasn't in control of herself and it had something to do with the radio but that's about it." Arslan asked glancing at Ruby again worriedly, unable to stop herself from smiling slightly when the small girl cuddled closer. In an instant all three of the other females faces darkened and Arslan's ears twitched slightly, she was pretty sure she just heard the rabbit girl growl.

"First off you two have been unconscious for about four hours now, so we already have an explanation from Ms. Xiao Long about what happened and informed your team about it. They were all very mad at what Ms. Xiao Long had done." Goodwitch said causing Arslan's eyebrows to raise inquisitively. Normally Reese was the one with troubles getting angry a lot. Nibar and Bolin hardly ever had anger issues like hers…so for all three of them to be angry about this…

"Apparently Lil Red was born with a…kind of a split personality I guess you could say. Instead of it being random or only when she faints or something, her 'other side' comes out when she hears certain songs like the one the Xiao Long was playing on the radio with the Schnee girls' help." The girl with the beret started off, sounding angry when she spoke about Yang and Weiss.

"The last of Ruby's teammates, Blake Belladona, had nothing to do with it however and is just as angry at the two of them, especially Yang, as everyone else is. You see Ruby's other side from what we gathered is a fighting maniac for lack of a better way to put it. She will fight and fight and fight any and all that challenge her until either her or her enemies are unconscious or dead, and she's too fast to hit which makes her a very dangerous opponent." The rabbit girl continued on where Beret left off, holding Beret's hand in hers and looking at Ruby worriedly.

"Not to mention that she has incredibly strong Aura which means it's much harder for anyone to hurt her. The entire time one of the Trigger Songs are playing she is almost completely out of control, only able to know what she's doing and during softer parts of songs able to get a few words out. She's unable to stop herself until the song stops. Thankfully Ms. Scarlatina here seemed to realize that what had made Ruby go insane during your fight was linked to the radio and smashed it just in time." Goodwitch said placing a hand on the Rabbit girls shoulder and giving her a small smile, which had her blushing.

"I know Ruby, she's a good friend and stops others from bullying me whenever she can. I figured that if she freaked out so much at the sight of the radio then acted completely different from usual, then it had something to do with the music. I would have smashed it earlier on but I was shocked at first and then Weiss and Yang tried to stop me from breaking it but my teammates and Blake kept them occupied long enough for me to give it a good few kicks." Rabbit Girl said with a small embarrassed blush but a small grin as well. Her Faunus heritage helped keep her legs extra strong, and since that helped Ruby in this instance she was glad for it.

"I owe you my life, thank you." Arslan said giving her fellow Faunus a nod and small smile, causing the girl to blush brightly.

"You don't owe me anything. Just…promise you'll take good care of Ruby and I'll be happy. Hurt her however…" The Rabbit began smiling shyly before her face grew dark and her mouth twisted into a dark smile that showed her teeth.

"Hurt Ruby and you'll be sorry I ever destroyed the radio." Rabbit said causing Arslan to gulp slightly but look at her confused.

"Velvet has a point, hurt Lil Red…and death will be a mercy…of course that's just from the two of us. That doesn't even count in the rest of Beacon, including the teachers." Beret said smirking darkly as she tipped her sunglasses down to give Arslan a heavy look.

"Why do you think I might hurt Ruby?" Arslan asked confused and causing Goodwitch to give her a dark look and an even darker smile. The woman's next words caused Arslan to go wide eyed but pale quite a few shades.

"You must not remember but you called that little girl, who I happen to see as a baby sister or a daughter, your _mate_. I just said how I saw little Ruby…so if you hurt her…I'll be at the front of the line to hurt you back."


	3. Chapter 3

**A RWBY STORY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Stop it." Ruby whined, swatting slightly when she felt a finger poke her cheek repeatedly.

"I'm sorry to wake you, little Rose, but I'd like to have my arm back if you don't mind." A warm voice said causing Ruby's eyes to snap open as she shot up and across the room in an instant, Crescent Rose out and ready for use in a heartbeat.

"Where am I? What happened?" Ruby demanded before blinking slightly when she saw Coco, Velvet, and Goodwitch looking at her just as startled as Arslan was.

"Oh…Professor Goodwitch, Coco, Velvet…what are you three doing here? Um…why am I here?" Ruby asked blinking at them as she lowered her scythe slightly while they exchanged looks.

"What's the last thing you remember lil red?" Coco asked smiling slightly at the girl who blinked at her for a second and frowned cutely, making Velvet squeal softly.

"Being told who my team's opponents are for the first round. A team called ABRN from Haven right?" Ruby asked causing the four older girls in the room to nod their heads.

"Ms. Rose that was more than six hours ago, and you've been unconscious for about five of those." Goodwitch said causing Ruby to blink for a second before her hand shot to her chest.

"Someone woke up my other side." Ruby said causing the older four to blink slightly.

"How did you come to that conclusion lil red?" Coco asked tilting her head slightly at the younger girl.

"My apparent memory loss that's at least an hour in length. Whenever my other side is awoken, my brain tries to shut down so that it can reboot easier whenever my other side goes to sleep again. If I fight it then my brain is strained and I end up getting short term memory loss for a while. My memories will come back in about an hour or two." Ruby said putting her scythe back in its combat form and strapping it to her back.

"That…explains a lot about you Miss Rose. So whenever you've forgotten something that's happened a short time ago…like when I question you about something that happened during class and you seem to have forgotten it for a while?" Goodwitch asked looking at Ruby softly, worriedly even.

"Yeah that's usually because Yang or someone else triggered my other side, most of the time on accident, and you asked me before my memories returned." Ruby said nodding her head before looking at Arslan.

"You're the leader of Team ABRN…Arslan right?" Ruby asked looking at Arslan who nodded as she stood up and smiled at Ruby.

"Nice to meet you then! My name's Ruby and I'm really sorry about whatever Thorn did during the fight." Ruby said smiling apologetically at Arslan and causing the four older females to blink slightly.

"Thorn?" Velvet asked causing Ruby to blush and grin sheepishly.

"That's what Yang named my other side when we were little…she was…six I think?" Ruby said causing Coco to snicker.

"Thorn Rose?" The fashionista asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I said, she was six. I was only four so I didn't really care at the time." Ruby said pouting slightly at the gunner before turning and looking at Arslan again.

"I may not fully remember what Thorn did but I know how she usually is…is there any way I can make up for what she did?" Ruby asked wincing slightly as she looked at Arslan, who held her hand out for a handshake.

"I do not blame you for what your other side did, it was against your will and you did not do anything too bad." Arslan said causing Ruby to blink slightly before looking upset.

"I know you probably don't want to be around me in case Thorn wakes up again bu-" Ruby had shaken Arslan's hand as she spoke, giving a small 'eep' when Arslan pulled her close and wrapped her arms around the paler girl. Coco and Velvet openly glared at Arslan for this while Goodwitch was trying not to, Arslan ignored them as she placed her chin on the top of Ruby's head.

"I do not mind your other side at all, it is just another part of you and that is nothing to be ashamed of. It is just who you are. If you really want to do something to make you feel better about what happened or feel like you are making it up to me then how about…you let me take you on a date?" Arslan asked softly, hugging Ruby gently and giving her the chance to pull away if she wished too.

"A date? I…I've never been on one before." Ruby said obviously lost while Arslan smiled slightly as she pulled away from Ruby.

"That is alright. If it makes you feel better then just consider it two friends getting to know each other better…How about it?" Arslan asked not pushing Ruby and giving her the option to back out.

"Um…"Ruby was obviously out of her depth here as she stared around wide eyed, nearly begging the other three for help.

"How about we make it a double date Arslan? Me and Vel, you and Ruby? We can all get to know each other better and Ruby won't be so out of her depth. She obviously has no romantic experience so having at least one person she gets along with there might make her feel better." Coco said stepping forward and causing Ruby to nearly hug the girl for taking the attention off of her.

"That is fine with me. Anything that will make Ruby more comfortable and happy." Arslan said almost immediately and causing Ruby to smile slightly at Arslan, who gave her a warm smile back.

"Don't worry Ruby. Me and Coco will be there the whole time so if you don't know how to react to something or don't know what to do we can help out." Velvet said smiling reassuringly at Ruby who gave her a thankful look.

"Sure…I'd like that Arslan." Ruby said giving in and blushing slightly as she smiled at Arslan who beamed at this.

"Great! Does going to the fair tonight sound good to you three?" Arslan asked glancing at Velvet and Coco but mainly focusing on Ruby who blinked before grinning slightly as she looked at the older couple.

"Sounds like a plan. I was going to take Vel there soon anyways." Coco said wrapping an arm around Velvet and causing the rabbit to blush slightly while Goodwitch coughed slightly to remind everyone that she was still in the room.

"I am glad to see you all getting along and making plans for tonight but perhaps we should let everyone know that Ruby is awake now? Team JNPR and Blake in particular have been very concerned about you Ms. Rose." Goodwitch said causing everyone to blink before Ruby went wide eyed. Her reaction caused those native to Beacon to snicker slightly.

"Crap! Nora will break Yang and Weiss's legs if I don't calm her down!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A RWBY STORY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It took an hour to calm Nora down. Took an extra thirty minutes to calm Pyrrha down. Turns out that the amazon wanted to break Weiss and Yang's legs just as much as the bubbly bomber did. After she managed to calm them down they finally told her what Yang and Weiss's excuse for waking up Thorn was...and she wished she had let them break something.

"Eh we just wanted to win. Ruby's skilled and fast but she isn't strong enough to beat four older opponents at once." Yang had said with a shrug of her shoulders while Weiss crossed her arms.

"Yang said that we would win and Schnee's win no matter what the cost." Weiss said as if it were obvious…the two were promptly punched in the face by Nora and Pyrrha at that. Apparently the females of Team JNPR were protective of Ruby…Yang had a broken nose, Weiss had a black eye. Oobleck looked the other way once he heard _why_ the bomber and amazon had punched the brawler and heiress. It seemed most to all of Beacon were disgusted with Weiss and Yang's actions that nearly lead to the death of Arslan.

Ruby heard rumors from the other students that her two teammates had even been suspended from the secret Student Lounge at Beacon by the Fourth Year in charge of it. Right now though, Ruby and Blake were with Team JNPR in JNPR's dorm room getting Ruby ready for her double date. All of Team JNPR vanished for twenty minutes after hearing about the date…they were grinning when they came back and once they were there Blake vanished for thirty minutes before she came back looking smug.

"You ready to meet up with Arslan and Coco at the fair Ruby?" Velvet asked knocking on Team JNPR's dorm room door and being let in quickly by Blake.

"Hi Velvet! Yeah I think I'm ready…do you think casual will be okay?" Ruby asked looking up at Velvet with a smile and looking slightly out of her depth as she stood up to show her outfit to the rabbit Faunus. Velvet was wearing a simple red t-shirt and a pair of brown jeans with some tennis shoes on her feet and a sun hat on her head.

"You look great and it's a fair Ruby, casual is pretty much required." Velvet said smiling as she took in Ruby's black shirt and pants that had burnt golden roses decorating the hems of her pants and small dark golden wings on the back of her shirt.

"Oh…" Ruby said blushing sheepishly in embarrassment at how stupid her question was.

"Come on. We don't want to be late." Velvet said grabbing Ruby's hand and pulling her towards the bullhead to take them back to the city.

"Bye guys! I'll see you later!" Ruby called to her friends who waved at her.

"Call if you need anything Ru!" Nora called after her, earning a thumbs up from the smaller girl as she was pulled down the hall.

"Wow. Looking good Ruby!" A second year boy called as he and a few others stared wide eyed as Velvet and Ruby walked down the hallway. No one except maybe her team had seen the youngest student in casual wear before…and they were amazed at how she was rocking the look without any visible effort on her part. Ruby blushed as everyone continued to stare or compliment her even on the ride over to the city. Velvet was nearly breaking her ribs trying not to laugh by the time she and Ruby made it to the fair grounds.

"Coco! Did we keep you waiting long?" Velvet asked running over towards where Coco and Arslan were waiting, talking with each other and shooting down any boy or girl that were asking them out.

"Nah Vel. We haven't been here long, only a minute or so. You look great." Coco said looking Velvet up and down while Ruby smiled embarrassedly as Arslan stared at her open mouthed.

"You look magnificent Ruby, then again you always look beautiful to me." Arslan said after snapping out of it, causing Ruby to blush at that as she observed what Coco and Arslan were wearing.

Coco had on a rather loose black t-shirt with the logo of a coffee brand on it, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a brown jacket while wearing some simple brown flats on her feet. Her Purse of Death was hanging off of her arm like it usually was and of course she was wearing her signature beret and sunglasses.

Arslan on the other hand was wearing a burnt golden tank top with a black jacket over the top of it, blue jeans that had a golden Chinese dragon on the pants leg, and a pair of black and gold tennis shoes on her feet. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail, showing her small lion ears that only added to her appeal and Ruby's excellent vision also caught sight of the blondes arrow dart in a holster just underneath her jacket.

Ruby felt a little vulnerable without Crescent Rose on her…but it'd be impossible to hide the scythe with her chosen outfit…which was actually picked out by Jaune and Blake. Although she did have a pair of daggers at the small of her back curtesy of Ren, and a pocket knife in her pants pocket thanks to Pyrrha.

"You look great Arslan." Ruby said smiling at Arslan who gave a toothy grin that showed her sharper than normal canines in return as she offered Ruby her arm, causing the smaller girl to take it hesitantly while Coco had done the same with Velvet. Although Coco also pressed a kiss to Velvet's cheek as she did so.

"Thank you little Rose. Shall we enjoy the fair?" Arslan asked almost rhetorically as she began leading Ruby towards the entrance.

"Sure! I've never been to one before!" Ruby said happily as she was lead to the ticket booth.

"Sorry. I refuse to serve animals." The guy manning the booth said sneering at Arslan and Velvet. Coco and Arslan scowled and looked ready to raise hell with the man but Ruby beat them to it. In a small flurry of petals she was inside the booth behind the guy with both daggers drawn, one at the man's neck the other pointing at his 'family jewels'.

"Listen here buddy. I've been doing my best to stay in a good mood ever since I found out why my sister and teammate made me go nuts earlier but you're jeopardizing that by being a bullying little bigot. Now you either do your damn job and treat my friends there like the customers they are or my dagger here will become close friends with your family jewels…and if you act like a bully to them again then I can find a rustier dagger and use it to shave the skin from your body one square centimeter at a time only to pour salt and dust on the wounds. Do we understand each other?" Ruby asked with her normal sweet smile on her face and her eyes closed while a deathly aura seemed to emit from her. The poor boy went as pale as Ruby herself and seemed terrified while Ruby three companions stared at her in shock.

"Good! Then we won't be having this conversation again!" Ruby said appearing back beside Arslan with her daggers hidden once the guy whimpered an affirmative to her question. The other three stared at Ruby in disbelief while she slid the money for the tickets forward and calmly took the tickets in return, leading the other three into the fair grounds and ignoring the fact that the boy in the booth fainted as soon as she walked away.

"I don't like bigots and bullies. It usually takes Weiss and Yang both to keep me from beating up Cardin and his gang whenever I see them bullying Velvet." Ruby said blushing embarrassedly under the shocked looks the other three were giving her.

"You are certainly something else, Little Rose, and I can't wait to learn more about you." Arslan said hugging Ruby to her side, pressing a kiss to Ruby's pale forehead.

Coco busted out laughing when Ruby turned redder than her cape ever was.


	5. Chapter 5

**A RWBY STORY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Are you going to be okay with the fair music Ruby?" Coco asked a few minutes later when the two couples were walking around and heard the music in the speakers.

"Yeah I should be fine. It's only certain songs that wake up Thorn. I already gave the teachers, General Ironwood, and Headmaster Ozpin a list of songs that I know for sure trigger Thorn…I'm not sure about some newer ones though but I have earplugs in my pocket. If I hear a trigger song or a new song I'll put them in." Ruby said smiling at Coco who nodded in understanding at this.

"I don't trust Yang and Weiss not to try and play music tomorrow during the doubles rounds so I'll be going into the ring with my earplugs in." Ruby said smirking slightly and causing the other three to frown at the mention of the two.

"Don't worry little red, Velvet and Fox will be in the stands the whole time. The minute those teammates of your try anything, Velvet and Fox will stop them. I'm pretty sure they won't be the only two looking out for you at least. Besides if you're really worried then you can just forbid them from going to the arena until your match is over, you _are_ the Team Leader after all." Coco said smiling at Ruby before frowning when the girl scoffed.

"I could try and order them to do that… but there's the slight problem of the fact that they don't listen to me. Usually my team does their own thing and ignores what I try to say. Granted they've gotten better about that whenever I give instructions during a fight but even then it's iffy. Did you know Weiss tried to attack one of the teams from Shade the other day even when I ordered her not too?" Ruby asked causing the other three to stop and stare at her shaking their heads.

"Apparently it was team obsessed with music and one of them made a casual remark about how Weiss was probably a better singer than a Hunter. She tried to prove them wrong by attacking them from behind. It's only because I got in the way of her strike and Blake was holding onto the back of her shirt that Weiss didn't actually hit them. Yang was just laughing about it, and then Weiss got upset with me and Blake for stopping her even though we tried telling her that if she had attacked them we would have been disqualified from the tournament at least." Ruby said shaking her head slightly and causing the other three to scowl angrily at that. How could the Ice Queen be mad at Ruby and Blake for stopping them from being disqualified?  
"Blake's your dark haired teammate right? The one with the bow on her head to hide her cat ears?" Arslan asked hoping to distract Ruby from the thoughts of her two teammates that weren't being very good teammates apparently.

"Yep, but don't tell anyone. She likes to hide the fact that she's a Faunus. I think she does it for shock effect but it's not really shocking to those who put the pieces together. Why?" Ruby asked distracted instantly and causing Arslan to shiver slightly.

"She paid me a visit a while ago, just after a team of four who said they knew you, that girl can be downright terrifying. She gave several very descriptive threats of what she would do to me if I was leading you on, playing with your feelings, or planning to hurt you in any way… not that I would ever do any of those three to you or anyone else." Arslan said with a slight shiver as she recalled some of the more brutal and descriptive threats.

"Team of four… two boys two girls? One guy with blond hair, some light armor over his clothes, a standard sword and shield? The other guy with black hair and a pink stripe in it, pink eyes, Chinese like shirt, and a pair of daggers?" Ruby asked causing Arslan to blink and nod.

"Huh so that's where they went earlier. That team of four is Team JNPR. Their some friends of me and my team. The blond boy was the team leader Jaune, the black haired boy was Ren. The girls with them… the one that had red hair, green eyes, Spartan like armor, a shield, and a spear, short sword, rifle mix weapon was Pyrrha. The bubbly one with orange hair, blue eyes, no armor, a huge hammer grenade launcher combo that likely threatened to break your legs? That would be Nora. Sorry about them, mine team and theirs are, as pretty much anyone would tell you, a team of eight and they can get a bit… protective of their friends and teammates." Ruby said grinning sheepishly and causing her three companions to blink for a minute before Coco merely shrugged.

"You know I'm beginning to notice something about you little red." Coco said causing the others to look at her.

"What's that?" Ruby asked tilting her head slightly confused and curious.  
"If anything strange or out of the usual happens…you're normally at the center of it. Two different teams being that close is pretty rare due to a lot of people being too competitive." Coco said shaking her head in disbelief… Ruby opened her mouth to say something about that when a crowd of jeering and sneering Beacon students caught her attention.

"Now what?" Ruby asked with a sigh as she walked forward, catching sight of her sisters mane of hair in the center of the crowd.

"What is going on here?" Ruby asked loudly, causing those nearest to her to look and start making a path to the center of the circle. The jeering and sneering stopped immediately upon seeing the annoyed look on Ruby's face… the girl had wiped the floor with an arrogant third year that had challenged the 'prodigy' of the school to a fight…they did not want to get on her bad side if they could help it.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ruby asked channeling Goodwitch as she strode towards the center of the circle where Yang, Weiss, and a woman who could only be related to Weiss were standing. The woman Ruby didn't know was obviously confused while Yang and Weiss were angry at their treatment by their schoolmates hands.

"We were teaching them a lesson for what they did at the tournament earlier." A second year Ruby didn't know right off hand said glaring at the two over Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm guessing that you're referring to what they did after being knocked out of the fight against Team ABRN?" Ruby asked looking at everyone and pinching the bridge of her nose when they nodded their heads.

"Knock it off. None of you have the right to do this." Ruby said causing those in front of her to protest, a brief flaring of her aura caused them to shut up.

"What happened earlier is between me, Arslan, and them. The teachers have the right to punish them for their misconduct yes, but none of you have that right. Arslan has the right to have a say in what happens since she was the one who was almost killed. This doesn't affect any of you so knock it off and leave them alone. I doubt you all haven't ever made a mistake before. You don't see us forming a mob against you for your mistakes, so there's no need for you to form a mob against them for theirs." Ruby said glaring around, daring anyone to try her. Given how true her words were there were only a few mutters and grumbles about this before the crowd dispersed.

"While you're both here, I'm letting you know now that I have already asked them and Team JNPR agreed to let me stay the night in their dorm tonight. Tomorrow after mine and Blake's fight the three of us, Blake, and maybe the teachers are going to sit down and have a long chat about the stunt you two pulled earlier. If she wants to, Arslan can be there during the talk as well since it was her that was almost killed. Due to your actions after you were taken out of the fight today, I'm going to follow a suggestion from a friend and fellow team leader and use my right as Team Leader to forbid you two from being in the arena during my fight tomorrow." Weiss and Yang both looked ready to argue but Ruby's silver orbs seemed to pierce their souls and rip the words from their mouth.

"After my fight if you two want to go to the arena, that's fine. Before and during my fight however, no. When I get back to Beacon after my double date tonight I'll be asking the teachers and Headmaster Ozpin if one of them wouldn't mind ensuring you two remain at the school until my fight is over. This is non-negotiable on your end. If the teachers can't spare someone to make sure you two stay at the school, I'll ask around the other students till I find someone who I can trust not to try and attack you to pretty much babysit you both." Ruby said causing Weiss and Yang to look ready to burst a blood vessel while the older, more militaristic version of Weiss looked confused and surprised.

"Weiss I am not as mad at you as I am at Yang because you didn't know what would happen when you helped Yang with her plot but you _know_ me. If I was freaking out and ready to forfeit a match that I likely would have won just because of something so simple…you should have known something was wrong there. Yang you, I am FURIOUS with. You _knew_ what was going to happen and you did it anyway just so we would advance further in a tournament we have three more chances to enter further into our schooling. Right now I am trying to stay calm and happy but I am not happy with either of you and I don't want to hear you two right now. I'll see you both tomorrow after my fight, enjoy the fair." Ruby said glaring at the two before turning and smiling at the woman she realized was Weiss's older sister, Winter if she recalled correctly.

"It was nice to meet you Winter. Have a nice night." Ruby said politely before turning and walking back towards Coco, Velvet, and Arslan who were staring at her surprised. Ruby could vaguely hear Winter's question over Yang's loud and vocal realization that Ruby was on a _date_.

"Weiss what did you and your teammate _do_ to your leader to make her act like that and ban you from the arena?" 


	6. Chapter 6

**A RWBY STORY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Alright you two. It was fun but we leave you here. Have a nice night!" Coco said grinning as the group got back to Beacon at about nine o clock while Ruby hugged both Velvet and Coco. The two couples had ridden pretty much every ride twice and played a few games, Ruby won Arslan a medium sized strawberry plushy after Arslan won her a large lion plushy. Ruby had aimed for the large strawberry plushy but she missed the top tier prizes by one point. Arslan had assured her it was okay, and that she didn't mind the medium sized one since there wasn't a lot of room for a large one in her dorm room anyways.

Following their lead Coco had won Velvet a large chocolate bar plushy that was more like a pillow than anything…in return Velvet had used her Faunus heritage to her advantage to win her girlfriend a large bunny plushy.

"I don't need a plushy when I got the real thing…it's much cuter than the plushy too." Coco had said with a smirk as she accepted the plushy, Velvet turned as red as Ruby's cloak usually was and banged her head against the table they had been sitting at, at the time. Arslan had laughed at that while Ruby giggled at Velvet's embarrassment until she turned just as red when Arslan planted a soft kiss to the reapers forehead again.  
"Cold little Rose?" Arslan asked noticing Ruby shiver slightly in the night air and air conditioned halls of Beacon after Coco and Velvet walked off to their teams dorm room.

"Just a bit. I have poor circulation and lots of health problems if I don't eat enough or eat right thanks to my semblance…and Thorn too but more so my semblance." Ruby explained causing Arslan to blink slightly before smiling worriedly at Ruby.

"That has to suck, it does explain how you can out eat me in that eating contest and still remain so small. Here." Arslan said taking off her jacket and draping it over Ruby's shoulders, causing her to blink. Ruby and Arslan had entered a hotdog eating contest…Arlsan won second place with forty hot dogs thanks to her lion heritage. Ruby had won first place and one thousand lien by eating a hundred hotdogs much to everyone's shock and disbelief…especially since she only stopped eating because they ran out of hotdogs. She had openly said she could have eaten about ten or so more.

"Thank you but won't you get cold?" Ruby asked causing Arslan to shake her head in the negative.

"No. My body temperature is higher than normal thanks to my Lion heritage. Do not worry about me, little Rose." Arslan said wrapping her arm around Ruby's shoulders again and kissing her forehead, making the pale girl turn bright red again. She wasn't used to such loving affection from someone outside of her family, and this was a completely different affection from that!

"This is my stop. Thank you for the wonderful time tonight…I had fun." Ruby said smiling brightly at Arslan who gave her a soft smile in return.

"It was my pleasure, Little Rose. Perhaps we can do it again this Saturday?" Arslan asked making Ruby beam up at her, neither of them noticing the three pairs of eyes peeking out of the RWBY dorm and the four pairs of eyes from the JNPR dorm.

"I'd like that…I know a small bakery off of the main road if that's okay?" Ruby asked causing Arslan to chuckle slightly.

"Anything you want to do is fine with me, Little Rose. Besides I have quite the sweet tooth…makes sense since you're the sweetest person I have ever met." Arslan said causing Ruby to blush brightly again and look down at her shoes.

"I'm not all that sweet." Ruby muttered embarrassed, not noticing the pairs of eyes at the other end of the hallway while Arslan laughed lightly.

"You are too humble my little Rose." Arslan said smiling at Ruby who blinked for a second.

"Before I forget…why do you always call me little Rose? I have lots of nicknames but that is a new one. I don't mind though, I'm just curious." Ruby asked tilting her head to the side slightly confused and making Arslan nearly melt at the sight of her.

"Because, little Rose, you are so small…tiny even. That's the little part…Rose is not only because of your last name, but also the rose petals that seem to flutter off of you…and because you're frail and delicate like a rose." Arslan said, smirking when Ruby went bright red and ducked her head again.

"Are you going to be able to get into the room, little Rose? As far as I'm aware your scroll only unlocks your own dorm room, not others." Arslan asked looking towards the door before stopping and looking back at Ruby when she nodded her head and took out her scroll.

"Yeah I can get it open. About a week or two after we were separated into teams, Nora borrowed my scroll for about ten minutes before giving it back and letting me know that I could now unlock their teams dorm just as easily as I can my teams. I don't know how she did it but I'm not asking. You learn not to question Nora very quickly." Ruby said causing Arslan to shiver slightly as she recalled the bubbly bomber.

"Yes. I do not want to know how she came up with some of the things she threatened to do to me if I harmed you in anyway. Have a good night, my little Rose. Sweet dreams." Arslan said hugging Ruby again, kissing her forehead and making Ruby blush brightly once more as she hugged the lion plush close. Arslan's lion ears perked up when she heard several nearly inaudible growls coming from the two rooms on either side of the hall and further down the corridor.

"Good night Arslan. Sweet dreams and I hope you make it back to your room okay." Ruby said after regaining control of her blush but not loosening her hold on the lion plush.

"I'll be fine, my little Rose. See you tomorrow." Arslan said leaning forward and kissing Ruby's cheek… Ruby went so red her cape would be jealous as Arslan pulled back and began to walk off.

"Y-You forgot your jacket!" Ruby called after her a few seconds later.

"Keep it Little Rose. You need it more than I do!" Arslan called back, before turning around a corner while Ruby blushed and entered the JNPR dorms where they were waiting for her on their beds, some strawberries and hot chocolate on the desk for her.

"How was your double date Ruby? Do we need to teach her a lesson or something for you?" Pyrrha asked standing and hugging Ruby before ushering her to sit on the bed next to Nora.

"It was great and no you don't have to do that! Arslan was very nice and understanding… and even if she wasn't Coo and Velvet were there… and if the looks they were giving her count for something she would have been riddled with holes by Coco's Purse of Death the second she tried something!" Ruby said smiling slightly at her friends who gave her warm smiles in return.

"Good now why don't you tell us what happened?" Ren asked as he handed her the hot coco. Instantly Ruby's eyes lit up as she began recounting everything that happened, hugging her lion plush and pulling the jacket closer as she did so.

Down the hall Arslan was stopped from getting to her room by several of Beacon's teachers, one of which was Goodwitch, two were the announcers for the tournament, and the other Arslan recognized as Headmaster Ozpin.

It was Ozpin's casual but loaded question that caused Arslan to gulp… or maybe it was the fact that all the teachers had their weapons in hand.

"Ah Ms. Altan! Just who we wanted to see. We need to have a little… talk about your intentions towards our youngest student."


	7. Chapter 7

**A RWBY STORY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Let's see. Neon and Flint…I'm guessing they're either like Weiss originally or they're the exact opposites. My guess is opposites. No one is exactly like the Ice Queen except her sister and even she seemed warmer than our resident Elsa." Ruby said as she entered the field with Blake, causing the Cat Faunus to laugh at the reference.

"And _of_ _course_ it had to be the team that we kept Weiss from attacking the day before the tournament." Ruby said sarcastically as soon as she saw the other two walking towards them, one a guy holding a trumpet and the other a colorful girl on roller skates.

"I didn't know you did sarcasm Ruby." Blake commented, making sure to turn and give her leader a surprised look so that the reaper could read her lips.

"I grew up with Yang cracking jokes all day every day. Sarcasm is the body's natural response to stupidity." Ruby said with a shrug while the other two finally made it to them and looked at the two.

"Yo Red, are you going to go nuts if I play my trumpet?" The boy Ruby realized was Flint asked smirking at Ruby who rolled her eyes.

"Nope. My other side only wakes up for certain types of songs. Purely instrumentals won't even make twitch." Ruby answered immediately.

"So…like what's with the cape? The thing looks pretty old and is definitely not a good fashion choice. Oh it looks good on you, but your gothic red riding theme is so last century." The girl, Neon, said causing Ruby's spine to straighten painfully while Blake's eyes widened and the students that knew Ruby in the stands began to pale.

"The cape was a gift from my mother." Ruby said her voice steely and causing the rainbow colored girl to look amused.

"Oh your mommy made your cape? Was she blind when she did it? Black and other colors are more fitted to you, not red. Oh I know! She must be color blind! A dead person could tell that black or grey would be better on you!" Neon continued to chatter…by this point all the Beacon students are completely pale and the teachers in the announcers booth were staring in horror as Blake backed away from Ruby until she was almost on the other side of the ring.

"If you don't shut up Ruby won't need her other side, she'll kick your ass on her own." Blake said wide eyed and causing Neon and Flint to grin at each other, looks like their plan of pissing off their opponents was working.

"Ohh am I hitting a nerve? Does the little psycho want her mommy?" Neon asked mockingly before the fields showed a volcano like area on one side and a ruined city on the other.

"The battle between Blake Bel…Oh who am I kidding here? The massacre between Ruby Rose and the two dead men walking is about to begin!" Port said causing Neon and Flint to look startled while Ruby stayed still for a minute before putting up her scythe and getting into a running position.

"Blake you might want to hold onto something. Remember the food fight?" Ruby asked glancing back at her teammate who nodded and quickly scaled the ruined city to hide in the ruined building.

"3…2…1…let the massacre begin!" Port counted down while Oobleck took one glance at Ruby's face and turned to the side.

"I can't bear to watch, let me know after it's over." Oobleck requested as Ruby dashed forward towards the two at surprising speeds. In the vacuum left by her super speed run past them, the two were sucked through before they could even tell what was happening. Ruby stopped a foot away from the aura barrier, shattering it like glass with the shockwave and sending Neon and Flint sailing past her into the cement walls of the stadium. Everyone cringed or flinched at the sound of their bodies impacting the solid wall.

"Flint and Neon are out by ring out…and probably knock out as well. No…wait…they're still conscious but they're still out by ring out." Port said quickly as Ruby stood on the end of the arena and glared down at the dazed but still conscious Atlas team.

"Let's get one thing straight. I let you two off easy. My mother is _dead_. She died before I turned _two_ and I have no memories of her other than of her cloak which was just like mine but white. It's a Rose family tradition for the parents to make their child a cloak on their first birthday…" Ruby said her voice dark and her eyes darker as she glared down at the two who winced at that. Okay so targeting the cloak and mother wasn't their best idea.

"The only things I have that were left by my mother are my cloak and my eye color. That's _it_! I let you two off lightly once as a warning. Ever talk about my mother again…well…ever wonder why the Grim Reaper was said to wield a scythe? Say one thing about my mother again and you'll see why, especially since my semblance makes it so that I can kill you both and be in a completely different kingdom the very next minute. I am much more dangerous than you think." Ruby said smirking darkly as Flint tried putting up a bravado.

"Yeah when you go nuts. You're not too strong on your own." Flint challenged, Ruby merely smirked wider and vanished from sight. She appeared in a flurry of rose petals in between Flint and Neon, a pair of small daggers held at each of their throats.

"I guarantee you…I'm much more dangerous than I look. Perhaps you need another demonstration though. Blake get out the ruined building. Wouldn't want to hit you by mistake." Ruby said turning towards the building and smirking widely as Blake jumped out the building and went to visit the volcanoes instead.

"Watch carefully now, you'll only get to see this once." Ruby said smirking as she turned away from the two, hiding her daggers so fast no one could see wear. Holding out one hand everyone watched as blood red rose petals seemed to peel off of Ruby's skin and flutter to the ground…a sharp jerk of her wrist so that her pointer finger was pointed a the building however sent all the rose petals flying towards the ruined building, embedding in the solid wood and cement. Everyone's jaws dropped when Ruby twitched her pointer finger slightly and the roses spread out, carving intricate patterns in the stone.

Once she was done, the rose petals had carved the shape of a lioness holding a thorny rose in its mouth and it's claws ready for a fight. Everyone stared at the detailed pattern for a few seconds before a wave of her hand caused the petals to embed in another slab of stone and rip it to pieces.

"That was your one and only warning. Never talk bad about my cloak and _**never**_ talk bad about my mother." Ruby said her voice sounding like it was mixing into two for a mere second before returning to normal.

Blake could only say one thing as she looked at the two downed opponents.

"I tried to warn you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A RWBY STORY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

There was an hour long break until the next fight so that they could rebuild the aura shielding that Ruby broke… which meant it was the perfect time to go and confront Yang and Weiss who had both been kept at the school by Goodwitch before Ruby even asked her to.

Not only were Weiss, Yang and Blake there, but so was Arslan, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Winter, and Qrow. Qrow and Winter were there as Yang and Weiss's guardians in the matter, Arslan was there to understand why they almost got her killed by her mate, Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Blake were there to find out what the hell was going on.

"So what exactly happened?" Winter asked crossing her legs as she stared at the others.

"To be honest, Weiss isn't in as much trouble as Yang is. She didn't know what would have happened, just that it would let us win, and it's mainly the fact that she didn't try to stop what was happening after it started that she's in trouble." Ruby said glaring at her sister who gave a small wince at this.

"No one's told me what exactly they've done yet." Qrow said raising an eyebrow at his youngest niece who blinked for a second.

"Yang purposefully woke up Thorn just so we could win a fight that was four on one, in Team ABRN's favor." Ruby said causing Winter to look confused while Qrow choked on his drink slightly.

"Are you kidding me?" Qrow demanded as he sat straight up and stared at Ruby.

"Not at all. She and Weiss got a radio and Yang played Thorn's CD in it, waking up Thorn even though I tried to fight it. If it weren't for Velvet and several others fighting Yang and Weiss, and breaking the radio, Arslan here would have died." Ruby said motioning to Arslan with her head.

"How close are we talking here?" Qrow asked glancing at the lion Faunus who was standing behind Ruby protectively.  
"Crescent Rose was less than an inch away from her neck and her Aura had already been depleted." Ruby said with a wince before Arslan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey it's okay. You didn't do it on purpose and I'm still alive. No harm no foul on your part." Arslan said smiling down at Ruby who smiled up at her gratefully.

"And you say that a radio made this happen?" Winter asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"No, the radio woke up Thorn and she's a fighting _machine,_ she exists solely to fight and she won't stop fighting until she's either asleep again… or she and/or her enemies at the time are either dead or unconscious. They made Thorn wake up by using the radio and the CD that has songs solely to wake up Thorn, which is what lead to the near murder." Ruby corrected causing Winter to look skeptical at this.

"Okay I've heard you mention this Thorn person and her waking up, but who exactly is she? Why, and how, was she in the arena if it was only you against four others?" Winter questioned making Ruby sigh.

"I was born with a… unique condition, according to my dad and Uncle Qrow it's genetic and I got it from my mom. I have a kind of split personality… well _personalities_ actually. Only instead of the 'activation' of the other personalities being me falling unconscious or something like that, the 'trigger' is music. The type of music determines which personality awakens, because each one wakes up to different kinds of music." Ruby began causing Winter to look surprised at this as she looked at Qrow who nodded grimly in confirmation.

"You have _more_ personalities than that maniac?" Weiss asked looking shocked and horrified at that information while everyone else was just as shocked, aside from Ruby and her family.

"Yes. I have one for pretty much every emotion, all of them named thanks to Yang, dad, and sometimes even Uncle Qrow. As I said though, different types of music awakens different personalities. The fighting and crazy songs like what were on Thorn's CD? Those wake up Thorn, the fighting and killing specialist. Calmer songs, classical and the like? That wakes up my smarter, more tactical and calmer side, named Emblem." Ruby began to list them for future reference and benefit.

"Sad music, that wakes up Wilt who's the sad kind of depressed one. Happy or childish music wakes up Tiny who's the little kid, the energetic one. Flirty or party music wakes up Petal who's the lusty party girl. Angry kind of songs? Those wake up Garnet, she's the mad one who likes fighting but isn't to Thorn's degree. Lullabies wake up Pearl, she's the tired one who will fall asleep walking and talking. Those depressing songs? Those wake up Obsidian, she's the darker more evil side of me. Finally those cheerful lighthearted song? They wake up Diamond, the lighter more…good side of me." Ruby listed as she ticked them off of her fingers causing everyone except Yang and Qrow to gape at her.

"Anyways, we already know Weiss only went along with Yang because she was told that doing so would make us win the match…it's Yang who's in the real trouble here." Ruby continued before blinking as she looked at those who stared at her wide eyed before a protective nearly inaudible growl from Arslan snapped them out of it as they all turned to Yang.

"What's the _real_ reason you did that Yang? Why did you reveal the secret that we've gone to excessive length to _keep_ it secret?" Ruby asked frowning at her sister who blinked slightly, adopting a confused look.

"I told you already. You're good sis but there was no way you'd win four on one against the old-"

"I asked for the real reason Yang not the excuse! I think you owe me the truth instead of the lie that I, and Uncle Qrow, at least can see through! You know very well that we'd have three more chances at this tournament!" Ruby said glaring at her sister who scowled. Her next words caused everyone to freeze while Ruby looked as if Yang had punched her.

"Fine! I revealed it so everyone else would know how dangerous, how much of a monster you could be!" 


	9. Chapter 9

**A RWBY STORY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"How dare you!" Arslan snarled lunging for Yang immediately after the words left the blond brawlers mouth.

"YANG XIAO LONG!" Qrow and Goodwitch roared angrily as one, glaring at the girl while Blake looked pissed but was too busy comforting a shocked and hurt looking Ruby. Winter, Weiss, and Ozpin were just staring at Yang wide eyed in disbelief.

"Think about it! I'm not being mean I'm doing her a favor!" Yang shouted knocking Arslan back while the Lion Faunus paused at this.

"I fail to see how this kind of thing can help your younger sister." Winter said frowning slightly at Yang. As a big sister she couldn't see why someone could do such a thing to their younger sibling. She'd never do something like this to Weiss unless it was truly the only or best option! Even then she'd _hate_ herself for doing something like this!

"Because now everyone knows how dangerous she can be! No one will question how strong she is or try to attack her! No one will try to take advantage of her now that they know how dangerous she can be! Now I'm not the only who knows about Thorn or the others and watches over Ruby!" Yang said scowling at the white haired Atlas soldier.

"Watch out for me? Like you did that in the first fucking place!" Ruby seemed to be shaken out of her shock and hurt at Yang's last words, standing and snarling at her sister angrily. Everyone jerked to look at the red caped girl, they had never heard her curse before!

"How many times Yang? How many times have you ditched me when not on missions or in class? You outright _abandon_ me whenever you can! Did you even know that Thorn took over five times, and the others even more than that, when I was alone because you abandoned me?! You can't claim you want someone else to watch out for me and the other personalities when you didn't do it to start with!" Ruby snarled at her sister who looked shocked and a bit chastised at this.

"What do you m-" Yang began to question but Ruby was nowhere near done.

"No! I'm talking right now so you shut up!" Ruby nearly growled making Yang's mouth snap closed as everyone stared at the clearly enraged reaper.

"Almost any time I _need_ you there to keep Thorn or the others in check you have ditched me to go do whatever Yang wants to do not what she's _supposed_ to do! It's pure unbridled _luck_ that no one has died yet!" Ruby had obviously been letting this build up in her for a long while now cause she didn't stop of even slow down.

"What's worse is that since you've abandoned me so much hour didn't realize that I was getting _worse_! Do you know how many times I woke up in the hospital after _puking up blood_?!" Ruby demanded causing everyone's eyes to widen while Arslan looked physically sick at that. Ruby…puked up blood?

"What?!" Weiss and Blake demanded together, both horrified as they stared at their small leader. The teachers were just as shocked and horrified, how did they not _know_ about this? They should have been told immediately once she was admitted for something like that!

"Thorn woke up when I was very little for a _reason!_ My semblance speeds up both muscle degeneration and tissue tears, it even damages my internal organs if I go too fast! Thorn was the only side of me that didn't care about that. She's the always strong one. The only things she feels are rage and bloodlust! She doesn't feel the damages to our body! She doesn't feel the _pain and weakness_ I feel _**every day of my life**_!" Ruby both explained and seemed to break down at the same time.

"Ms. Rose…" Glenda trailed off softly as everyone stared at Ruby.

"My actually very fragile without my aura. Before my aura woke up, and awakened my other sides, I had a broken bone at least once a _month_ over simple things like a hug or slipping or falling. Even after my aura woke up my dad and uncle were too scared to touch me or let Yang touch me until I was ten!" Ruby said her eyes misty and her hands clenched into fists. But she didn't stop, she couldn't. She had to tell them, had to make them _understand_!

"Ruby…" Ozpin trailed off softly this time as he stared at the breaking… broken girl that did her best to remain cheerful for everyone else.

"Did you know that two years ago I was diagnosed with stage 3 lung cancer?" Ruby asked causing all but Yang and Qrow eyes to widen and their breaths to hitch, Qrow and Yang just winced at this.

"I've been doing Chemo on the weekends and late at night to try and cure it but that's _not working!_ My body burns it up too fast! Did you know I've been _starving_ myself for four years because of exactly **how much** foodI _**NEED**_ to eat thanks to my metabolism?! Is it any _wonder_ that I have multiple personalities, one of which doesn't care about _anything_?!" Ruby demanded, the tears sliding down her cheeks while everyone was frozen, shocked and horrified at her complete and utter break down. Arslan was the first to snap out of it and rush to her tiny mate's side.  
"Ruby look at me! It's okay. None of us think any less of you. You're still the same girl we all know and love. The same girl who's a perfect mix of all of her personalities." Arslan said softly as she stared Ruby in the eyes.

"Please, my small mate, calm down. No one blames you or thinks less of you." Arslan said hugging Ruby gently and kissing the girls forehead. Ruby slowly but surely calmed down and relaxed into Arslan's hug for a minute. In a quick second though she had shoved away from Arslan and lunged for the trashcan by Ozpin's desk.

Everyone could only stare horrified and Weiss let out a scream that drew other teachers and students running when Ruby missed the basket.

The small reaper was just a few centimeters short when she puked up blood all over the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**A RWBY STORY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"We heard screaming! Is everyone ok-" Jaune began as he burst into the room, his team and at least eight other people behind them with their weapons out.

"Ruby!" Velvet yelled seeing the scythe wielder hunched over a large puddle of blood and coughing out more. Their appearance seemed to shock the others back to their senses as Arslan and Goodwitch were instantly by Ruby's side, Goodwitch keeping the paler than normal girl steady while Arslan was rubbing soothing circles in her back.

"Who hurt her?" Coco demanded her voice a growl as she glared at the others in the room, mainly Yang and Weiss but she didn't rule out anyone.

"No one did." Qrow said giving a ragged sigh as he ran his hand through his hair for a second.

"You're lucky you're family kiddo or else I would have sent you packing after all the things you've said or done to Ru today alone." Qrow told Yang with a glare, causing her to shrink in on herself a bit, before he turned to the new arrivals as Ruby coughed out one last glob of blood before leaning back into Goodwitch and Arslan.

"No one attacked her. She's puking up blood because she's got too much power in her normally weak body, that's the whole reason behind Thorn's creation after all. Without her aura her body is incredibly frail, especially given her semblance and all the damage it places on her…her lung cancer probably doesn't help." Qrow said adding the last part idly and causing everyone that just entered the room to freeze.

"…What?" Nora asked sounding tiny as she stared at her friend wide eyed alongside everyone else while Ruby was breathing heavily for a moment.

"She…she has stage 3 lung cancer along with constant organ, muscle, and tissue damage. Naturally this causes a lot of internal damage to her already frail body…her semblance does not help considering that it speeds things up…and causes most of the damage." Qrow said running a hand through his hair again as he looked at his niece who remained leaning into Arslan's hold for a second before pushing herself up.

"One good thing about having Speed as a semblance, it means I heal quickly too. I don't even need my aura to heal me most of the time." Ruby said with a noticeably forced cheerfulness to her voice as she stood up. Ruby wobbled for a second and instantly had Arslan standing and wrapping her dark arms around Ruby in an effort to support the smaller girl.

"Ruby…" Velvet nearly whimpered as she looked at the small girl who straightened up slightly and turned towards them with a weak smile.

"A…are you…okay?" Velvet knew it was a dumb question the moment it left her lips… but she was happy that the dumb question got Ruby to laugh slightly.

"I'm…well I don't think anyone will believe me if I said I was fine but I'm still alive so that's something right? You don't have to worry about me so much Velvet!" Ruby said with a warm smile at the rabbit while Arslan growled slightly.

"That is not a very good thing little Rose. You should not have to merely be 'alive'. You should be happy and healthy." Arslan said softly, sadly almost, as she looked at Ruby who gave her a weak grin.

"Should be and are, those are two completely different things and often times you cannot be both." Ruby responded earning a frown and small growl from Arslan before the red reaper yawned.

"Can I leave? Having a mental breakdown and then an attack makes me sleepy-ee!" Ruby nearly squeaked the last syllable as Arslan immediately scooped her up bridal style so that Ruby's head was resting on the lions warmer than average shoulder.

"Rest little Rose. No one will mind and if they do then I'll handle it." Arslan said nearly purring as she nuzzled Ruby's cheek for a second, causing the pale girl to turn as red as her cloak and look at her hands shyly.

"Let go of my sister!" Yang said her eyes red and her hair blazing as she glared darkly at Arslan who shot her a brief glare before pointedly ignoring her as she smiled down at Ruby.

"Why you-" Yang began to storm over to Arslan, only to pause when most of the new arrivals and Blake pointed their weapons at her.

"Ms. Altan please take Ms. Rose to rest. She has to be ready for her fight tomorrow after all, and today has been very stressful on her." Ozpin said smiling slightly at Arslan who nodded deftly as she began to leave the room, Ruby still in her arms while everyone else was staring down Yang.

"Of course. I will make sure none disturb her." Arslan said nodding as she left the room. It was only a minute or two of tense silence in the headmasters' office later when Pyrrha noticed something.

"Hey…Ruby left her scroll in our dorm before her fight this morning…and if the other three members of her team are in here how is Arslan going to put Ruby in her bed?" Pyrrha asked furrowing her brow as she realized that causing everyone to pause and think about it.

"She'll probably put little red in your dorm then. Little Red mentioned she would stay the night with ya'll last night." Coco said shrugging and causing Nora to realize something.

"But…like Pyrrha said…Ruby's scroll is in our room, our door is locked, and all four of us are here. She can't get into our room unless she breaks down the door and she can't really do that with Ruby in her arms." Nora pointed out making Coco pause as she took a head count of who all was in the room. There was all of Team JNPR, the two females from Team CFVY, Weiss's sister Winter, the three still present members of Team RWBY, that weird Penny girl and professors Goodwitch, Ozpin, and Peach.

"Well if she isn't taking her to her dorm, and she isn't taking Ruby to ours… _where_ is Arslan taking her?" Jaune asked confused…Port came into the room at that minute and asked a question that had most of the teens and adults scrambling out the room towards ABRN's team dorm.

"Does anyone know why I just say Ms. Altan carrying Ms. Rose bridal style and telling her that she could rest in ABRN's dorm?" 


	11. Naming the Ship

**A RWBY STORY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Less than ten minutes later what must have been half of the first years from Beacon and a few second years were fully armed outside of Team ABRN's dorm glaring at it. There would probably be more people there given how well Ruby as liked around the school but the group in the office didn't bother trying to tell or get anyone else after they heard _where_ Ruby was being taken. They just got to the room as fast as they could.

"Velvet open the door. I'd use my purse but I could hurt little Red by accident." Coco said glaring darkly at the unassuming door with the Team ABRN nameplate on it from behind her glasses.

"Got it." Velvet said bouncing on the heels of her feet for a second before lashing out with a spin kick to the door knob, breaking it easily and causing Velvet and several others to rush in while most of them stayed as backup in the hallway.

"Why'd you break our door?" Reese asked raising an eyebrow as she looked at the invading students with her guns out, alongside her two male teammates while Arslan was curled up around Ruby protectively on one of the beds. Ruby was curled up close to Arslan, clutching the lions shirt in her hands and burrowing her face in Arslan's neck. She was obviously asleep, comfortable by the content smile on her face, and most importantly to those that just busted in… she was still fully clothed.

"We came to make sure she wasn't doing anything inappropriate with Ru." Nora said glaring darkly at Arslan who blinked for a few seconds before her cheeks redden and she glared at the group.

"So…you all broke into our dorm room…because Arslan brought Ruby here…and you thought Arslan would do something inappropriate with the girl?" Reese asked slowly, earning proud nods from those in the room, the rest peeking in and relaxing slightly at seeing a fully clothed and sleeping Ruby in the golden bed of the room.

"…I've heard of protective and overprotective but this is new." Nadir said blinking at the group as he put away his sword and his teammates similarly put away their weapons.

"Ruby is sweet, naïve, innocent, and will _stay_ that way." Blake said pointedly clicking the guard of Gambol Shroud with its sheath.

"Knowing Arslan…Ruby will stay that way for several years before Arslan finally gets the guts to confess about Ruby being her mate. She's complete pants at telling her feelings." Reese said smirking at Arslan who glared at her before her ears twitched from underneath her hair.

"Mates?" Ruby asked sleepily as she looked up with confused and sleepy silver eyes, causing everyone to freeze.

"You're awake?" Bolin asked looking at Ruby surprised, the girl had been asleep since before she got to their room and had been placed on the covers of the bed by Arslan. Of course the other three of the team had been amused by the fact that their leader had been trapped by the deceptively small girls hands grasping her shirt.

"You all wouldn't shut up." Ruby said turning her head out of Arslan neck and giving them a sleepy glare that looked more adorable than anything which earned her some sheepish and apologetic looks.

"I'll ask about the mates thing later. 'm still tired." Ruby grumbled as she turned her still paler than usual face back into Arslan tanned neck and cuddling close to the older girl who smiled slightly and loosely drape her arms around the tiny girl.

"Sleep well little Rose." Arslan said softly kissing Ruby's hair as the girl muttered something incomprehensible and snuggled closer.

"Do you mind? Little Rose needs her sleep." Arslan hissed quietly at the still present intruders who were watching the scene.

"Protective, caring, obviously smitten, and not going to push her into anything… as far as mates go… you're a good one for my littlest niece. Me and her dad will want some words with you later though." Qrow said after a moment of silently staring at Arslan who paled at his mention of wanting some words with her. She already got that talk from Team JNPR, Blake, Coco, Velvet, and the Teachers! Wasn't that enough?!

"Don't even think they'd be the last ones. Ruby is the smallest and youngest student at Beacon… and most agree she's the most adorable student too. A lot of us see her as a younger sibling or at least a friend. As soon as it's officially out, if it isn't already, and they catch you without Little Red the other students would likely want a word with you as well." Coco said smirking when she obviously knew what Arslan was thinking, shrugging at the curious looks she was getting from the others.

"What? Those that aren't bullying bigots gave me a warning last year when me and Vel started dating because she was the cutest new student. She's considered the cutest second year, naturally Ruby's the cutest first year." Coco said with another shrug before Velvet, Blake, and Arslan's ears twitched slightly.

"What did she just say?" Velvet asked looking at Ruby confused.

"Sounded like Chocolate bunny… then combat totes… and Crosshares?" Arslan asked more than said confused.

"She's been mumbling weird words like that ever since she's been here. So far we've heard Enabler, Snow Flower, Bumblebee, Flower Power, Arkoss, Checkmate, Ladybug, and Freezer Burn." Reese said causing Blake to face palm.

"Those are the team attack names she comes up with. Enabler is her and Yang, Snow Flower is her and Weiss, Bumblebee is me and Yang, Flower Power is Ren and Nora, Arkoss is Jaune and Pyrrha, Checkmate is me and Weiss, Ladybug is me and Ruby, and Freezer burn is Weiss and Yang." Blake explained causing several people to 'oh' in understanding.

"So by Ruby's reasoning… Chocolate Bunny is the team attack name she came up with for… Coco and Velvet." Blake said looking at the two after thinking on it for a few seconds.

"I'm definitely using that one." Coco said grinning while Velvet groaned slightly.

"Wonder what her and Arslan's team attack name would be?" Jaune wondered aloud as he and his team left, assured that their little red friend would be perfectly safe with Arslan and her team and followed by the teachers and most of the others.

Only Blake, Arslan, and Velvet caught Ruby's muttered responses to Jaune's question which made Arslan grin toothily while Blake and Velvet were surprised.

"Bloody Lion… Red claws… Lions Rose… Lions Gem…" 


	12. Chapter 12

**A RWBY STORY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So you've been taking care of Ruby since you were five?" Winter asked looking at the blond brawler next to her who nodded. The two of them were alone on a bench in one of the gardens at Beacon, this one full of roses of all colors and sizes. It was about two hours after the meeting in the office and Winter had found the girl after hunting around a bit.

"So you were mentally exhausted and needed help so you got it the only way you could. By exposing the secret that had you taking care of her in the first place. My sister merely knew it would help her team win and went along with it." Winter said in an understanding voice as she looked at Yang who wasn't looking at her and was instead staring at some of the red roses in front of her that were mixed in with some pink and white ones.

"I can understand it. Weiss and I… our parents are very distant with us, most of the time I don't even remember that I have parents. Me and the maids are the only people Weiss has had there for her since she was a year old… the strain of having Weiss always depending on me us what drove me to be in the military, because I knew that Weiss wouldn't follow me there. Didn't expect her to go into Beacon though." Winter said chuckling a bit, she hesitated for a second before wrapping an arm around Yang and pulling the other girl close.

"I had to get away a bit but I still love my sister to death, I'd die for her if I had to. It's just that being a big sister to a normal healthy sibling is hard enough…it must have been much harder for you since your sister isn't exactly normal and is terminally ill… so I can understand, one sister to another, why you did what you did but now think about it like this… how many people will attack Ruby out of fear or envy of her other sides and their abilities?" Winter asked hugging the girl and causing the girl to tense in surprise and alarm.

"I-I didn't think of that! I thought that they'd leave her alone…" Yang said alarmed at this and causing Winter to sigh as she held the blond closer ever so slightly and laid her head on Yang's hair which made the blond tense and freeze at someone touching her hair.

"Most will but there will always be close minded people who will attack someone for being different and those that will hate that she has an ability that makes her nearly unstoppable, whether it's really her or damages her in the process or not. I have no doubt she'd be safe though, she has a lot of friends who are all protective of her. Remember the 'siege of ABRN's room' as some of the others are calling it?" Winter asked looking amused as she released Yang, causing the brawler to snicker slightly.

"Yeah hard to think that she's the same socially awkward weapon nut that I knew back at Signal and home. She will literally fawn over most every weapon she sees. I'm surprised that she hasn't jumped you yet to see your weapon. She's done it to most everyone else except your sister but that's because they got off on the wrong foot." Yang said smiling slightly and causing Winter to arch an eyebrow curiously at this.

"I accidentally knocked Ruby over when I rushed past her to go see some of my friends from Signal and she ended up tripping over your sisters luggage on accident." Yang said causing Winter to wince slightly.

"I'm taking it Weiss didn't take that too well?" Winter asked causing Yang to snicker.

"When I saw Ruby again at the initiation she said she had exploded…I thought she meant she had a meltdown but turns out Weiss had shaken a vial of red dust in her face angry at her luggage being tripped over, and well… Ruby's allergic to Dust." Yang said causing Winter to blink for a moment before she began snickering.

"They literally blew up?" Winter asked amused since obviously neither girl were harmed by the explosion.

"The crater is still in the ground back at the landing docks if you want to see for yourself?" Yang offered standing and stretching slightly before offering Winter her hand. Winter paused for a second before smiling slightly and accepting the hand up.

"I have to see this to believe it. Lead the way?" Winter asked looking at Yang who grinned and grabbed her hand, much to Winters surprise, before running off and pulling the military woman with her.  
"There really _is_ a crater." Winter said amused as she looked at the crater in the ground by the airships.

"Yeah that was my fault. Whoops?" Ruby asked more than said, causing the two older girls to start slightly and spin around. Ruby was standing behind them grinning sheepishly with Arslan beside her.

"From what I heard it was partially my sister's fault, she knows better than to shake a vial of Dust, secured or not, in someone's face." Winter said smiling slightly at Ruby who gave a small shrug.

"Anyways…. Arslan and I are going to a café in Vale to get some snacks and drinks and talk about different team strategies. Do you two wanna go too?" Ruby asked smiling at her sister and her teammates sister.

"Um…" Yang was obviously a bit uncomfortable and worried about this but Winter answered for them both.

"Sure." Winter said dragging Yang along while the brawler looked surprised at this, making Ruby giggle.

"Cool! Coco and Velvet are meeting us there. Coco said she was going to be far enough away to give us a bit of privacy but still be close enough to be able to tell if Arslan says or does something inappropriate with me for some reason. Everyone's been acting really weird since Arslan and I started dating." Ruby said as she bounced after sister and Winter who both smiled slightly in amusement while Arslan sighed slightly.

Of course her mate had to be the most protected and liked student at Beacon… and be completely oblivious to it!

"Well we'll try to give you two some privacy as well then." Winter said smirking as she pulled Yang over to some seats. Ruby giggled slightly, making Arslan look at her curiously. Arslan was surprised by what Ruby said so quietly that only a Faunus could hear her.

"I ship it."


	13. Chapter 13

**A RWBY STORY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What do you mean I'm forbidden to fight!?" Ruby asked glaring as she was told that bit of information an hour before the singles match for her team. Her date with Arslan yesterday had been great and Yang had only interrupted twice when she thought they were getting too cozy with each other.

"We can't rely that your other sides won't act up during your fight and so the other kingdoms have demanded that your teammate fight instead of you. I'm sorry Ms. Rose but there's nothing I can do." Ozpin said sighing and Ruby glared for a minute longer before sighing slightly.

"Called it. Yang and Weiss owe me ten lien each." Ruby said after a moment as she carded her hand through her hair for a moment.

"Excuse me?" General Ironwood asked raising an eyebrow at the girl who opened her scroll and fired off three quick messages.

"After finding out about my other sides I expected that I wouldn't be allowed to fight anymore, I was surprised when I was allowed to fight in the double rounds. Blake's already getting ready for the fight and Arslan is waiting for me at the fairgrounds. Weiss and Yang bet me yesterday that I would be allowed to fight in the singles round but I bet them I wouldn't be allowed to. So I won the bet." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders at this.

"So you're not upset?" Ironwood asked looking at the girl surprised and amazed slightly.

"No I'm upset but I understand it. I'm unstable, dangerous…a monster in human skin according to some people. Of course I wouldn't be allowed to fight in such a big tournament… at least not on my own." Ruby said sighing slightly but forcing a smile on her face.

"Ms. Rose…" Goodwitch began causing Ruby to smile at her.

"It's fine. Like I said Arslan is waiting for me at the fairgrounds and since Weiss and Yang are already at the stadium we planned on making a date of it. Blake already said that she understood me not going to watch the fight, said that she wouldn't want to watch it knowing it could or should be her fighting instead. If that's all can I go?" Ruby asked rolling her eyes slightly but still smiling at the blond woman who gave a small sigh and looked at Ozpin who nodded.

"I'm glad you're taking this so maturely Miss Rose. Go have fun on your date." Ozpin said smiling and waving the girl out, causing her to wave and dash off quickly.

"Hey look it's the psycho! What figured out that us normal sane people don't want you around?!" Cardin shouted as soon as he saw Ruby in the fairgrounds, causing Ruby to sigh as she ignored the boy who was one of the main ones who vocalized his disgust and slight fear of her.

"Cardin. Back off." Ruby said glaring slightly at the boy who pretended to look scared which made his friends laugh.

"Or what Freak? You're not so strong on your own!" Cardin said, he obviously didn't catch her fight against Flint and Neon… if it could be called that at least.

"I'm not in the mood for your stupidity Cardin. Go away." Ruby said sighing as she turned her back on the boy who snarled at her turned back.

"Stupid freak you should show respect to your betters!" Cardin snarled throwing a punch to the back of Ruby's head, one which she didn't see coming until it was a second too late, turning her head slightly just in time to catch the punch to her temple.

"Ruby!" Arslan, who had followed the calls of freak from Cardin, and saw the boy punch her small girlfriend…Ruby crumbled to the ground while nearby people muttered and Cardin looked shocked.

"Dude she's bleeding." Dove said wide eyed and starting to turn away when he saw a slight bit of bleed begin to flow freely down Ruby's face from her temple. Arslan didn't have to look at the liquid coming down the side of her face to know she was bleeding from the same spot on her temple as Ruby was. It was part of being mates. Once they met, one's pain was the others as well.

"Crap. Let's go guys!" Cardin said taking off with his team as soon as he saw Arslan bleeding from her head just like Ruby was, the lion woman glare only helped them move faster. They did _not_ want to be on the receiving end of the lion Faunus's ire after their leader attacked her mate.

"Let's get you back to the school, little one." Arslan said softly as she picked up her tiny mate in her arms, her natural warmth and aura helping sooth her mate and slow the bleeding.

That was another power of mates, when together a dominate mates aura will naturally sooth and begin to heal their submissive mate if they were sick or injured. It worked twice as well if it were a submissive mate's aura healing or soothing their dominate though.

"Ms. Altan what happened? Ms. Rose left not too long ago!" Goodwitch asked worried when she saw Arslan get off of the bullhead, carrying Ruby in her arms and dashing for the medical wing.

"We were meeting up at the fairgrounds. She was accosted by some boys who were calling her psycho and freak. I don't know what exactly happened but I walked over just in time to see what appeared to be the leader of the boys punch Ruby in the head. She crumbled to the ground and they ran for it. I would have chased them but Ruby needed me." Arslan said as the woman ran after her down the hall towards the medical room where the nurse looked up and sighed as she motioned Arslan to set Ruby on a nearby bed with red and burnt gold sheets.

"Minor fraction in the skull and some brain damage. Someone alert her team." The nurse said sighing as she used her semblance and looked over Ruby, before beginning to administer treatment.

"On it." Goodwitch said nodding decisively as she took out her scroll.

In the stadium, Yang and Weiss were standing on the sidelines cheering as Blake just won against Mercury who was completely out of aura. Yang's scroll dinging distracted her as she looked at the message from her teacher and paled slightly while also looking angry. Weiss scowled angrily when Yang showed her the message and they both began trying to flag down Blake as the raised podium lowered back down.

"Blake! Let's go! Ruby was hurt!" Yang shouted at her teammate, causing the girls cat ears to pick it up over the cheering and she began dashing over to her teammates.

"What happened? Never mind let's go!" Blake said ignoring Mercury trying to attack her from behind, she knew that the guards around the stadium would stop him.

Mercury and Emerald watched wide eyed as Blake ran off with her teammates, before looking at each other as Mercury walked off the field.

Crap she was supposed to attack him! Now what would happen to their plans?!

Cinder was not going to be happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**A RWBY STORY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Where is she?" Ironwood demanded slamming into Ozpin's office just as Ozpin was about to leave and check on Ruby. It had been three hours since Ruby was bought back with her head injuries and Arslan had already been healed thanks to her Faunus side helping her…Miss Rose though had just finished being healed.

"Who James?" Ozpin asked sighing as he looked at the General.

"Rose. A team from Haven claims that just after Ms. Belladonna's match against Mr. Black Ruby confronted him on his way to the locker rooms and damaged his leg!" Ironwood said scowling and causing Ozpin to frown.

"I'm afraid that they're lying James. Ms. Rose couldn't have attacked anyone in the last few hours." Ozpin said walking towards the door and causing Ironwood to follow him out of the room and down a hall.

"And what makes you so sure about that Ozpin? The team even reported that Miss Rose was listening to music at the time!" Ironwood said scowling and causing Ozpin to frown harder.

"They're setting her up and in return are only proving to be sore losers. Miss Rose has been at Beacon under supervision ever since about five minutes before the match ended." Ozpin said stopping just outside of the medical wing.

"And how are you certain?" Ironwood demanded causing Ozpin to scowl at him, which made him back up a bit.

"Because Miss Rose was attacked when she went to the fair grounds to meet up with Miss Altan. Ms. Altan rushed her back here and Ms. Rose has been unconscious this whole time…fracture in her skull and some brain damage I'm told." Ozpin said causing Ironwood to blink as he looked past Ozpin at the doors to the medical wing.

"She's just inside and has just finished being healed if you wish to see for yourself…that team are trying to stir up trouble using Ruby's unique condition James…in return it is their own downfall." Ozpin said before he opened the door and walked inside.

"How is she?" Ozpin asked the nurse who peeked out from behind a curtained off bed to see who had entered her domain.

"She's alive and _should_ be fine…her head will be tender for a while and her skull prone to more fractures and breaks for at least another two or three months…she may have some memories lost due to the brain damage but it doesn't look like it'll affect her everyday life. We're trying to wake her up now." The nurse reported causing Ironwood to wince, he knew from experience how much head injuries sucked.

"Should be and are…those are two different things that almost never work together." A hoarse but amused voice said causing the nurse to spin around.

"Are you alright, little Rose?" Arslan asked immediately fretting over her tiny submissive.

"Define alright? Am I alive and still in relatively one piece? Yep…if I feel like I can get up and do the Hokey Pokey? Well not really but I'd give it a go!" Ruby said grinning slightly as Ozpin and Ironwood walked over and looked past the curtain to the young girl who looked smaller and frailer than usual as she laid in the oddly colored hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around her head.

"Well you aren't acting any differently than any other time I've had you in here." The nurse said with a small snort as she went about checking over Ruby, slowly and carefully under Arslan's watchful gaze.

"Come on doc. You know me. Heck I've been in here enough times that you _actually_ labeled this bed as mine and decorated it for me." Ruby said with a snicker and causing the nurse to give another snort of agreement as Ruby jabbed a thumb up to the small rather unassuming name plate that listed the bed as belonging to Ruby Rose.

"That is because your aura seems to fluctuate at the worst possible times which gives you broken or at least fractured bones." The nurse said although she smiled slightly at Ruby who gave a sheepish grin in return.

"Ruby! Are you okay? We were just told!" Pyrrha asked rushing into the medical wing with the rest of her team right behind her.

"I'm fine. I just have to be careful of hitting my head for a while. What happened to me anyways?" Ruby asked looking confused as she looked around at the others.

"You don't remember?" Jaune asked worried as he approached her bed but stayed far enough away that Arslan's dominate instincts wouldn't kick in quite yet.

"Last thing I remember was leaving Headmaster Ozpin's office after being told that I couldn't fight in the singles match." Ruby said causing the nurse to frown but looked relieved.

"Well that's to be expected. A small bit of recent memory loss from the brain damage. From what I've gathered you went to the fair grounds and were attacked by some boys that were calling you a freak and psycho." The nurse said causing Ruby to blink for a few seconds.

"How long was I out?" Ruby asked looking out the nearby window to see the nearly dark sky outside.

"About three hours after arriving here. You got here at about 3 or so." Goodwitch answered immediately from where she was standing by the girls bed looking vaguely concerned but trying to hide it.

"I heard someone saying freak and psycho while waiting for you at the fair and went to investigate. I got there just as a brown haired boy in armor hit you in the head from behind. He and his friends ran off as soon as they saw me…and realized that you had started to bleed. I bought you here immediately." Arslan said although her hands started smoking slightly in her anger at her tiny mate being attacked.

"Hey it's okay! Don't worry I'll be fine. This isn't the first time that's happened…although it's the first time since I've come to Beacon." Ruby said smiling slightly as she placed a hand on Arslan's arm, causing the lioness to calm down instantly although she growled angrily at the thought of her little mate being attacked.

Arslan's next words caused those in the room to smile slightly, glad that she was obviously smitten with her small mate…although now everyone had a new 'title' for Ruby.

"Don't worry about that anymore little Rose. You are _mine_ and I'm a very protective person… _no one_ hurts my little gem."


End file.
